Of Muggles, Curses and Love
by PearloftheOcean
Summary: Ginny feels alone. She may have caring friends and family…but a part of her is alone…the most important part…her soul. Her yearning for love is growing, but will her family’s rivalry with a silver eyed young man result her soul in feeling alone…forever?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. The wonderful J K Rowling is the creator of Harry Potter; I just add some little adjustments.**

A/N: Hiya, this is just my second story! I hope you like it!

Please read/review! I thrive on feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome! Love you!

Now, read away…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Love is those butterflies in the pit of thou stomach,_

_Love is the fire running through thou veins,_

_Love is the purest of magic… of which even Muggles can feel… _

_Wuckin Shackles (18th Century Wizard)_

Her Smile

He looked up and smiled inwardly at her laughing form.

She would always tilt her head back, and then look back down again, her eyes twinkling with sheer delight. Her warm smile would stretch across her pale face, and her soft, wavy tendrils would sway across her back. Her eyes crinkled forming two creases in the left eye, and three creases to the right… not that _he_ noticed such insignificant things anyway.

Her laugh was; as clichéd as it may sound, like music to his ears... it was light, melodic and had a certain uniqueness about it that jerked at his heart strings whenever he heard it.

The sight of her was truly... breathtaking. People should have to pay thousands of Galleons to be able to witness the flawless image she was portraying.

Her smile was... so enchanting... so rare... so innocent.

He often wished he could be the one to make her smile, to make her laugh, to make her... happy. He smiled sadly at his ridiculous thoughts.

_Him_, Draco Malfoy, future Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy's only heir, Hogwarts' 'Bad Boy'... able to make this young, beautiful witch happy... the thought was absolutely preposterous.

He looked around the Great Hall, to see if anyone had caught him gazing... _NO...wait... Malfoys don't gaze; definitely not... no bloody way_... but then again, Malfoys don't exactly become infatuated... and especially not with people like _her_.

He had become aware of the suspicious glares he had receiving recently from his fellow Slytherin _friends _and he really did not need the hassle from them, but knowing Parkinson's foul mouth he was sure his parents would be informed of his manners at Hogwarts shortly. He was awaiting the endless stream of Howlers he knew he would be getting soon from his _loving_ father ordering him to 'make sure he behaves himself and remember to watch the family's sodding name!'

However, he could not stop himself from staring at her...at least not just yet.

He looked over to her right, and glowered irritably at the smug person standing beside his beauty. Pothead. He could never forget the scar faced moron who drools over _his_ little angel. He snarled at the giggling girl who was wiping her tear stained face as she was crying mirthfully. Of course 'Perfect' Potter had to be the source of her laughter.

'I bet what he said wasn't even that funny, I mean the stuttering fool doesn't exactly have a way with words like me...I mean, he's as boring as Professor Fricking Binns!' he thought bitterly.

He was broken short from his musings of finding ways to murder Potter in his sleep, as a pair of hazel orbs locked on to his mercury crates.

For a moment he felt he though his heart stopped pounding, and as if everything and everyone in his surroundings had vanished and he and her were the only people in the room. The once deafening hall filled with untamed pupils became silent in his mind and all he could hear was his heavy breathing becoming increasingly ragged. If this was what was happening to him by her just looking at him, then he didn't even want to imagine what would happen if things with her went even further…

That one moment felt like an eternity… but he soon snapped out of it as he remembered not to seem so love struck in front of his peers.

He sent her the filthiest glare he could muster; as after all 'appearances _must_ be kept'.

However, as if she could read his thoughts she simply... smiled. A smile that made shivers travel up and down his spine, the good kind…. ones that he definitely shouldn't be getting from _her_, a smile that was meant for him... and only him.

That was it… the last straw... there was no point denying it now, his heart belonged to another...

The one and only, Ginevra Molly Weasley, The Weaslette, The Youngest Weasel, 'The Blood Traitor' had stolen his heart... but the day he told her that... would be the day the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Go-And-Bloody-Die declared his undying love for sodding Voldermort! So in layman's terms...**NEVER**!

Well that's what he thought...but Fate has a callous way of sneaking up on others and playing its own little games when they are least expecting it…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: This is my first Draco/Ginny fic! Did you like the little poem in the beginning? (I made it up!) I hope you like this chappie, and just so you know this is definitely not one of those stories where they both get together straight away like within the first few chappies!

The next chappie will be longer! Promise!

Please, please, please review!

I'll even give you an invisible chocolate cake if you do! Mmmm….Yummy!!

Love you!!!

PearloftheOcean

XXXXX


End file.
